


When You Wish Upon A Star

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-28
Updated: 2006-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius stands alone in the starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Star

I shiver in the cold air and stare at the stars.

My star is bright enough to see, despite the brilliant moonlight, but I am the only one who can see it.

I loathe the moon and everything it stands for. Pain. Fear. Destruction. It controls his life. It is all he sees in the night sky, in the world. He can’t see me. The light of the moon hides my star from him. I would destroy the moon, if only I could. For him. I wish I could do that much. To protect him. Maybe then he would be able to see my star, see me.

I turn back towards the castle and my eyes are drawn to the roof of Gryffindor Tower. I imagine I can see him sitting there, hiding from the moon, hiding from me.

I wish again that I can find some way to save him. To help him. I wish that he would let me.

I tear my gaze from the Tower’s crown and walk towards the entrance.

 _Someday,_ I think, _we will stand together and there will be no moon to hide from. We will see only starlight, and we won’t be afraid._

**END**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Have Dreamed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502331) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille)




End file.
